Reflejos
by estrella Blank
Summary: reflejo que tienes ante ti, que te mira a los ojos e imita tus movimientos… ¿estás seguro que ese eres tú?


**Titulo:** Reflejos

**Autor:** estrella Blanca n.n

**Traductor:** -

**Beta:** -

**Razon:** para el evento interno del club Sadalsuud "RCA"

**Personajes. **

**Principales: **Milo, Camus,

**Incidentales: **Dégel, Kardia? n.n

**Pareja principal:** MiloxCamus

**Parejas secundarias:** DégelxKaria?

**Tipo:** Romántico

**Clasificación:** G

**Estado:** One-Shot *Terminado*

.:*OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO*:.

**REFLEJOS**

**By Estrella Blank**

Todo estaba en calma, Artemisa reinaba en lo alto del firmamento, iluminando los territorios de su hermana en el santuario, quien con su cosmos protegía a los que estaban bajo el hechizo del dios del sueño, donde quiera que ella estuviera…

Las doce casas estaban en silencio, Aries, Géminis, Libra y Sagitario vacías por alguna razón y en las demás solo se escuchaba a sus ocupantes suspirar y pronunciar palabras entre sueños.

Pero no todos dormían, en la onceava casa su protector caminaba por las frías estancias, al parecer Morfeo no cumplió bien su trabajo. Su cabello se mecía al compas de su andar, sus ojos color zafiro veían la magnificencia de su templo, sus dedos rosaban sutilmente los objetos que se cruzaban en sus manos.

La única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la de la luna, creando un ambiente de paz en reflejos azules y líneas de luz creados por las piezas de cristal del templo de acuario.

Vestía una túnica blanca con bordes dorados, sus pies descalzos hacían contacto con el mármol del templo, su blanca piel brillaba bajo la mística luz del lugar, una imagen realmente celestial.

Caminaba lentamente, sin dirigirse a un punto exacto, solo deambulando perdido en sus pensamientos, observando, suspirando; hasta que se detuvo en el marco de una de las habitaciones del templo. Esta no tenia puerta, solo un marco de madera trabajada, era uno de los cuartos que no eran ocupados, o por lo menos no en su totalidad ya que dentro de él el único objeto visible era un espejo.

De cuerpo completo pegado a la pared, era simplemente magnifico, una reliquia del templo del aguador, por lo que se podía apreciar el marco era de plata finamente trabajada ¿acaso podía ser una de las creaciones perdidas de Hefesto? Podía verse pequeñas pero bellas piedras preciosas incrustadas en él, las hojas de acanto alrededor y bajo los rayos de luna que se colaban a la habitación pareciese ejercer un aura mágica alrededor.

Le observo por unos momentos, perdiéndose en los más pequeños detalles, hasta que decidió acercarse. Fue al estar cerca que lo vio: su reflejo le observaba desde el otro lado del espejo.

Pero, había algo en ese reflejo que le decía no ser él, parado ahí sin moverse, el mismo cabello, el mismo rostro, inclusive la misma postura y vestimenta, pero al ver sus ojos podía ver una gran profundidad, era como si en ellos se escondiera un saber infinito, algo que ni él conocía, pero ¿cómo podía ser posible eso?

-¿Quién eres? - se escucho salir de sus labios, el otro imitando sus movimientos pregunto lo mismo. Por una fracción de segundo creyó verle sonreír sutilmente, parpadeo para ver solamente su rostro intrigado, ¿sería su imaginación?

-Soy el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, Camus- respondió a su propia pregunta elevando un poco la voz, escuchando ahora el juego de eco repitiendo cada una de sus palabras, pero lo último era un murmullo no logrando identificar su propio nombre, ¿era acaso otro nombre lo que escucho?

Nuevamente centro su atención en el que le veía frente a él, estudiándole detenidamente. Estaba seguro que en su cuerpo quedaban pequeñas heridas y marcas del entrenamiento de ese día y sin embargo el del espejo se veía intacto, inmaculado.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano, el otro le imitó, fue acercándola para tocarlo, mientras se preguntaba si al hacer contacto sentiría la lisa y fría superficie o si acaso al tocarle sentiría la piel de ese otro. Se reprendió por absurdos pensamientos, mas sin embargo no detuvo el avance de la mano.

En esos tiempos ya no se creía en los antiguos dioses, tachándoles de antiguas creencias y mas sin embargo ahí estaban ellos, en el santuario, al servicio de una de esas deidades, así que si los dioses existían, ¿Por qué no habría de ser posible que lo que estuviera frente a él no fuera un reflejo, sino otra persona?

Su cosmos se activo inconscientemente, creando una fresca brisa en la habitación, pero había algo mas, era la misma esencia, familiar, pero a la vez desconocida, pero ¿por qué o de quien?, ocasionando que frunciera levemente su rostro.

Su mano estaba a punto de tocar la contraria cuando lo sintió, un cosmos llamándole, pero este si le era conocido pues desprendía una calidez que solo una persona podía brindar.

El recién llegado se había levantado del lecho al sentir que su amante no se encontraba con él, le busco por el templo hasta que percibió su cosmos en esa habitación un tanto alejada de las demás, y ahí estaba el, frente a ese espejo que desde niño le llamo su atención por la "magia" que emanaba, como el solía decirle.

Pero rápidamente se olvido de ese objeto al ver a su amante de pie siendo bañado por la diosa luna, quedando embelesado por su belleza, nunca se cansaría de verle. El de ojos zafiro le observo por sobre el hombro, puesto que seguía frente al espejo, y bajo la mano que aun se hallaba suspendida en espera del contacto que nunca llego.

-Milo- le llamo y Eco siguió su juego de repetir el nombre del de ojos turquesa por toda la estancia, aunque un segundo eco mucho más lejano, como si de un lugar más profundo proviniera decía… _"Kardia"._

-Camus- fue la respuesta del otro, con esa sensual voz que difícilmente seria copiada por la ninfa que seguía en la habitación, y nuevamente se escucho un segundo eco más débil que el primero diciendo en esta ocasión… _"Dégel"._

¿A que jugaba esa ninfa castigada por los dioses? Acaso se revelaba al castigo impuesto, o acaso, fiel a su condena ¿repetía la voz de alguien más en esa habitación? seria acaso que esos dos amantes ¿no se encontraban tan solos como creían?

Pero a las mentes de los guardianes de escorpio y de acuario no llegaban esas incógnitas, juegos o murmullos fuera de lugar, para ellos en ese momento solo estaban los ojos del otro.

-¿Hay algo interesante en ese espejo para que te encuentres despierto?- pregunto Milo al acercarse mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del aguador, sin prestarle atención a los, ahora dos, reflejos frente a ellos, solamente a los zafiros de su amante.

Camus se olvido de todos los pensamientos que habían ocupado su mente desde que había entrado a ese cuarto, posiblemente la falta de sueño ocasionaba esas divagaciones en su mente.

-No, no hay nada… solo un reflejo- el otro le sonrió para comenzar a dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación. Sin percatarse que esta ocasión aquellos en el espejo no se habían movido.

¿Qué no escorpio tenía las manos en los hombros del otro? De ser así ¿Por qué el del espejo le estaba abrazando por la espalda? Mientras susurra sobre su oído palabras que no se logran descifrar, pero que hacen al otro sonreír provocativamente.

Siendo ahora ellos los que desaparecen del lugar, dejando solamente un espejo en la habitación.

.:*OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO*:.

Espero y les haya gustado mas adelante tratare de subir algunos otros trabajos que tengo ahi en mi archivo n_n jeje se cuidan y denme su opinion


End file.
